Absolutely Invincible
by Keii-Saur
Summary: That's what he was in the World Academy; no one could touch him. Yet that stupid American managed to break him down with one conversation… bloody git. UsUk oneshot.


_**Absolutely Invincible**_

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Pairing: UsUk

Summary: That's what he was in the World Academy; no one could touch him. Yet that stupid American managed to break him down with one conversation… bloody git. UsUk oneshot.

"Arthur" – Talking

'_Alfred' – Thinking_

Disclaimer: Thankfully, I don't own Hetalia or none of its amaz-AWESOMNESS would exist. Yeah… damn cool like a little bird XD

* * *

CC: A nice little oneshot. Hetalia seems to be my one fandom I can write with no serious Oc's, yay for Hetalia! This was originally an old story I discovered in my USB and I decided to turn it into a oneshot, enjoy~

* * *

"C'mon, Mattie! I wanna' get there early and find the best dorm!"

"A-Alfred! Hold on!"

Two dirty blond boys in beige and blue school uniforms hurried through a mass of similar clad bodies. Both were almost identical, even with similar glasses, but one had shorter cropped hair and side bangs, a prominent cowlick sticking up. His sky blue eyes shone with boundless excitement, his body moving with matching energy. Unfortunately, that left the other boy to trail behind helplessly, being pushed around as if no one even knew he was there. His wavy hair was ruffled and his glasses thrown lopsided on his face. His violet blue eyes were wide in fear of being crushed and losing his companion. Suddenly, a hand shot at him from ahead and dragged the poor boy out of the raging plethora of students.

"Jeez, Mattie! Could you _be_ any slower?" Said boy looked up to see the other blond grinning down at him.

"Alfred…! You need to slow down, you know how I can't really be seen…!" The wavy haired blond complained. His faced flushed, panting in exertion.

"Whaddya' mean, Mattie? I can see you perfectly!" Alfred's grin widened.

"I-He-You-My name is Mathew!" Mathew gave up and just spouted something. Alfred blinked in confusion before arching a brow.

"Um, yeah, your name is Mattie, anything wrong with that?"

Mathew opened his mouth to complain again, but closed it and settled for an exasperated sigh. Alfred wasn't getting it, so there was no point trying. When he looked up again, Alfred's grin was back.

"Anyways, we gotta' go and sign in for a good dorm room! Naturally, the hero gets the best and shares it with his little brother! That's what heroes do!" Alfred pumped a fist in the air before quickly turning on his heel, only to collide with another student.

"Damn it! Watch where you're going you bloody git!"

"Wh-what? You're the one who walked right into me! I was just standing here!" Alfred was going to apologize-like a hero should-but the other student _had_ to insult him before he could.

"As if! You rammed right into _me_!" Alfred glared at the student in front of him, both now had shot up to their feet. The other boy was considerably shorter than Alfred. He had messy, short cropped, sandy blond hair and forest green eyes, but Alfred's thoughts immediately deviated from that to something _much_ more noticeable.

"Pffft…! Mhmhmhmpff!" Alfred clapped his hands over his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_, bloody wanker…" his nose wrinkled in disgust. Alfred decided to give up.

"HAHAHA!" The blond collapsed onto the floor in laughter.

"Al-Alfred! D-Don't laugh! Please, we-we're sorry!" Mathew pleaded between his brother and the other student. Of course, neither noticed him.

"Mattie! Look! Look at his-his EYEBROWS!" Alfred's face was flushed from laughing.

"Wh-what…?"

"Y-You!" Mathew looked back at the other student, his face now scarlet in embarrassment.

"A-ALFRED!" Said brother suddenly stopped laughing as the other student finally noticed Mathew.

"S-Stop laughing at him, Al! That's just rude! You should both just apologize to each other!" Mathew glared slightly at his brother, a rare show of courage and anger from the younger brother.

"…Who… are you?" Both brothers turned back to the other blond boy, finally noticing Mathew.

"A-Ah! I'm Mathew, Mathew Williams…!" Mathew held out a tentative hand to the other student, who slowly took it in a light shake, "I-I'm sorry about my brother, Alfred. Please forgive him, um…"

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland," Arthur was still frowning, but seemed to have simmered down considerably.

"A-Al, you should apologize, too…!" Mathew helped his rowdy brother to his feet.

"Okay okay! Just don't start on me Mattie! Haha!" The American wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and tried to stifle his laughter, "Sorry, okay? Sorry about running into you," Alfred waved a pacifying hand in apology.

"Alfred…" said blond sighed.

"And for laughing at you, okay? Sorry, though, it's not that bad, you actually make them kind of cute! Well, sorry again! C'mon Mattie! The hero needs to get his dorm room!" With that, Alfred started dragging his brother through the dense crowds once again leaving a flushed Brit behind.

_'C-cute? Did he just call me _cute?_ B-b-bollocks!'_ Even while cursing the American in his mind, Arthur couldn't deny the embarrassing-and somewhat pleasant-heat rushing through his face.

* * *

CC: Yeah… basically wrote four paragraphs after finding the original and posted it XD As much as I love Arthur, his Tsundere-ness kills me. I want more Yandere! And yay for Australian English! It recognises bollocks when American English doesn't! 8D


End file.
